


One Day

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Not now. It can't be now. But one day ... AD/MM [Drabble]





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**One Day** **  
**

By Alexannah
    
    
    _Love can take us many places_  
     When it calls there is no escaping  
     Promise me that you are here to stay  
     **- Kym Marsh  
    **

“Good morning, Minerva.”

Minerva looked up and painfully returned the greeting. Anyone surveying the two of them that morning would not have found anything to suggest that something out of the ordinary had happened the night before. But it had.

Years had passed since Minerva had been the naïve sixteen-year-old girl who had first begun to realise that the feelings she harboured for her Head of House was more than a simple teenage crush. Yet it had taken her so long to pluck up the courage to tell him to his face.

Last night she had confessed. Not entirely. The ‘L-word’ had not actually been spoken aloud, yet they both knew, somehow, that it didn’t need to be. Minerva now realised that she’d known all along her feelings were returned. Yet still nothing had happened.

Not now. It couldn’t be now. The wizarding world was at war. Perhaps not openly yet, but they both knew Albus would be needed, and soon. They simply could not start a relationship, not with so much at stake.

But still, as his hand brushed hers under the table, Minerva smiled a secret smile that he returned. Although nothing had happened, in a way, it had. Maybe they couldn’t be open about their feelings, and maybe everyone would see no difference, but still, something had changed between them. On the outside, they may never have a relationship – in the worst-case scenario – but on the inside, they had just begun.

Albus passed her the butter, and Minerva took it, smiling thanks at him. No-one noticed the secret sparkles in their eyes or the fact that their hands lingered nearer to each other’s than was really necessary.

Yes, thought Minerva, watching him as he took the morning copy of the Daily Prophet from the owl, things had definitely changed. It would be a long time before they could share a bed, share a house, share a kiss, even hold hands … but one day they would. Minerva smiled as the owl, frustrated with Albus for taking his time in paying him, nipped his finger hard. One day they could be open. One day they could be free.

One day.

****

****

**FIN**   


A/N: Please review!


End file.
